Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{5z + 1}{9} \times \dfrac{8}{5z}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (5z + 1) \times 8 } { 9 \times 5z}$ $y = \dfrac{40z + 8}{45z}$